


Designated Damsel

by Geonn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dominance, Epilogue, F/F, Fight Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Topping, Missing Scene, Painplay, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Submission, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need someone to help you through the big changes in life. (Set post-IRON MAN 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS! For reals. But also a bit of pain-play is involved in the story. It's all for a good cause in the end, and it's at the very least semi-consensual by the time all is said and done. But it's there.

She didn't feel any different. After showering she would look at her reflection in the mirror and try to find some indication she had been so thoroughly changed. Every freckle seemed to be in the same spot, every blemish and beauty mark she'd been seeing her entire life was in place. She turned her head one way and then the other looking for differences like those drawings in the Sunday comics. She never found any, no matter how hard she looked.

Suddenly Tony wasn't the only one woken with nightmares. She remembered breaking her back and legs in the fall, the pain inconsequential compared to the flames scorching her. Somehow she dragged herself far enough from the fire to heal, her mind still reeling from the knowledge she had been killed fogging her mind as she crossed the deck to where Tony was fighting Killian. There was no weighing of pros and cons or mental debate. All she knew was that Killian - who had hurt her and kidnapped her and undressed her and plugged her into that fucking machine - was hurting the man she loved and she suddenly had the power to stop him.

It was like the feeling of invincibility she'd had when Tony threw the suit on her, only multiplied to the Nth degree. Suddenly she understood the people who had taken over the New York building, Steve and Bruce in particular. To go from a normal human being to someone (some _thing_ ) with the ability to fight giant monsters was insanely appealing. Even as she bashed Killian to a pulp she knew, deep in her heart, that she would never have resorted to such violent means even twenty-four hours earlier. But now everything was different.

When she got a paper cut, she could watch it instantly heal while her brain was still processing the sting of pain. One evening she was preparing dinner and burned her finger on the stove. The skin had only turned red to heal the damage, and she never felt any true pain. After that instance she held the blade of her butcher knife over the knuckle of her index finger. She knew instinctively that it would grow back... that it _should_ grow back... but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was only human, after all, even if Tony couldn't completely reverse the changes Killian made to her.

She supposed it could be a blessing in disguise. From the moment Tony made the first Iron Man suit, her life had been a bizarre mix of harrowing events and mundane office management. Spontaneous healing powers would provide a great comfort the next time some terrorist or creature came crashing through the walls. With Tony's fleet of suits destroyed, it was nice to have a failsafe. She just had to find a way to use it more effectively than manufacturing household accidents. When Tony told her he was talking to Bruce to organize his thoughts, Pepper realized that there was someone she could turn to as well.

Natasha arrived within a day of being contacted. There were times when Pepper had a hard time seeing her as a world-class secret agent. In her mind she was just Natalie Rushman, one of the best assistants Pepper could have hoped for when she became CEO. Still, there was undeniable steel in Natasha's eyes when she listened to Pepper's account of what had happened to her: Extremis and the fight with Killian. To prove just how she had been changed, Pepper picked up a box cutter she'd placed on the table for this demonstration and dragged the blade across the palm of her hand. She hissed, pulling the sharpened edge from her skin as the far end of the wound was already healed.

"I'm not naïve. I know Tony destroyed his suits, but I also know that next year, or the year after that, something is going to turn up and SHIELD is going to call him up again. And if I know Tony, he'll have Iron Man waiting to answer that call. I'd like to be ready when that happens. I don't want to just jump into the fray, flail around, and hope for the best. I want you to teach me how to fight."

Which was how, Pepper mused, she ended up in the boxing ring with a woman who had fought an invading alien army with her bare hands. A woman who had walked into an apocalypse alongside a super-soldier and a hulk and walked out on her own two legs when the fight was finished. They were both stripped down to sports bras and workout pants, Pepper's hair tied back while Natasha's hung free. Pepper had her fists up to defend her face, and Natasha kept her movements to a minimum to conserve her energy until she saw an opening. 

Natasha swung at her a few times, and Pepper recoiled, bringing up an arm or shoulder to block the hit. The defense worked, just as it had in high school during slap fights, but Natasha retreated with a look of disdain. "That may keep you from being hurt for the first few seconds, but when you curl up into a ball the attackers will just pile on. You're not going to get hurt. And if you do get hurt, you don't have to worry about the injury lasting. You're not the damsel anymore. You're the hammer. You're the secret weapon." She lashed out again and Pepper deflected the blow. "You're the one they'll underestimate, and you can use that to your benefit. They won't come at you with their full strength. They'll try to sweep you aside, and when that happens--"

She lunged forward and tried to push Pepper out of the way. Pepper locked her arms around Natasha's, threw her weight to the left, and spun them both around. Natasha tumbled and Pepper let her go, dropping to the canvas as Natasha was thrown into the ropes. She bounced off and came back toward Pepper, and she lifted her foot to plant her sneaker in Natasha's gut. Natasha doubled over and fell backward, landing with a heavy thud.

Pepper scrambled to her feet. "Oh, my God! I am so sorry. Are you okay? I don't even know where that came fro--"

Natasha laced her fingers on the back of Pepper's head when she reached down to help her up. Pepper's eyes widened as Natasha fell backward and rolled them both. When they came to a stop Natasha was on top of her, thighs tight as vices around Pepper's torso, one hand on her throat. She leaned down and said, "You're _trying_ to hurt me."

"But you can't heal the way I do."

"Even with your Extremis upgrade, I doubt you can hurt me, Ms. Potts. Bureaucrat... spent her whole adult life sitting behind a desk. Getting into danger, forcing stronger people to come rescue her." She twisted her hand and something on her wrist sparked to life. She tapped her middle two fingers against Pepper's head and shocked her.

"Ow!"

"Can't even bear a little sting." Natasha zapped her again and Pepper began to squirm. She bared her teeth, bucking against Natasha's weight as Natasha tapped her once, twice, thrice, and then held her hand flat against the side of Pepper's head. She felt the electricity surging through her skull and knew without Extremis she would be unconscious in a best case scenario. She felt the skin healing under Natasha's palms, the cells knitting back together even as they were destroyed. When she opened her eyes she saw Natasha's face, devoid of emotion, through a haze of golden-orange. 

She twisted her arm and twisted it around Natasha's, grunting as she shoved her back. Natasha stumbled just enough for Pepper to get her foot free and she planted her sneaker in the middle of Natasha's chest. She kicked her away and scrambled to her feet. She touched her face and felt the odd tingle-sizzle of Extremis fixing her subcutaneous wounds. Natasha rolled her neck and flexed her fingers as she got back into a fighting stance.

"That's more like it, Ms. Potts. I knew you had it in you."

Pepper launched herself, and Natasha countered by ducking and throwing herself into Pepper's midsection. They collided and Pepper wrapped her arms around Natasha's waist, determined not to be pinned again. They hit the canvas hard enough for the sound to echo off the walls, and Pepper twisted and wrapped her legs around Natasha's midsection. She squeezed and pushed her hands off the floor, riding Natasha until she was on her back and Pepper was astride her waist. Natasha reached up with her fucking sparkler bracelets and Pepper grabbed them, leaning forward to pin them to the mat. The position resulted in her face lining up with Natasha's, their ragged breathing mingling and drying the sweat on their forehead and cheeks.

"I don't get pinned," Natasha said in a low growl.

"Get used to it, Red."

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "You should stop."

The fight drained from Pepper's expression. "Am I hurting you?"

"No... but you should really... really let me up."

Pepper wasn't sure if it was a test or not. "Is that a surrender, Ms. Rushman?"

Natasha slowly licked her lips, and Pepper suddenly realized that the darkness in Natasha's eyes wasn't anger, pain, or aggression. She tensed, but she was unable to retreat before Natasha lifted her head up and their lips met. Pepper was too startled to react at first, but then Natasha thrust her tongue between her lips and Pepper's eyes rolled back in willful compliance. She turned her head to turn it into a proper kiss, meeting Natasha's tongue with her own as she settled her weight against Natasha's stomach. Natasha slid her hands down to cup Pepper's ass through the molecule-thin but still much too much Spandex she wore. 

Pepper thought about Tony and Bruce, their little "arrangement," and was glad that she finally had the chance to reciprocate. She understood Tony needed something else that she couldn't provide, and he'd made it abundantly clear that different didn't mean better. Now she understood the concept even better. Kissing Natasha, dropping her hands to her breasts as their tongues tangled, didn't take anything away from what she had with Tony. Natasha was just providing something she couldn't find with Tony no matter how hard he tried.

Natasha moved her hands to the mat and tried to push herself up, but Pepper applied pressure and kept her down. She broke the kiss long enough to say, "No."

"No one tops me."

Pepper looked at her, pinpricks of red alight in the center of her eyes, and she smiled. "Something else you need to get used to."

Natasha gave a growl that rose into a plaintive cry as Pepper kissed her again. Pepper ran her fingers over Natasha's curves, then grabbed the material of Natasha's sports bra. She pulled, pulled again, then looked down as if confused as to why the elastic material wouldn't tear. She laughed nervously and shook her head. "Damn it..."

Natasha swept her hand aside, then crossed her arms over her chest. She grabbed the bottom of the bra, lifted her shoulders, and peeled it off. She tossed it aside and put her hands on the side of Pepper's head to draw her down to her breasts. Pepper wet her lips with her tongue right before she kissed Natasha's cleavage, laving it with her tongue before moving up to find one nipple. She circled it and dragged her bottom teeth over the bud. Natasha arched her back off the mat, pressing her hip between Pepper's legs.

They moved against each other in the middle of the mat, Pepper lifting her head only to moan or gasp whenever the rolling of Natasha's hips pressed a particularly sensitive spot. She lifted up to take off her own bra, and Natasha took advantage of the moment to shove herself head-first across the canvas. She rolled onto her stomach and got her feet under her to stand, but Pepper pounced onto her from behind. They grappled and Pepper shoved Natasha against the ropes.

"God," Natasha gasped, her hair falling across her face in wide curls that obscured her eyes as Pepper thrust against her from behind. Natasha wrapped the ropes around her arms as Pepper gripped her hips tightly enough to bruise. Natasha ground her hips against Pepper's, and then Pepper worked her fingers into Natasha's tight pants. Natasha tensed as Pepper cupped her, then closed her eyes and parted her lips in a sigh.

Pepper kissed Natasha's neck and shoulder as she teased with first one finger, then two. Natasha gripped the ropes, tightening their hold on her, letting herself be held captive by both the ring and her sparring partner, compliant and submissive as Pepper fingered her. It was a thrilling moment of surrender, and Pepper could feel that tremor of excitement and fear in the tension of her captive's body. 

"I don't need anyone to rescue me anymore," Pepper whispered into Natasha's ear. "I am the rescue."

"Please, Ms. Potts."

Pepper felt that straight through her core, like a heat between her legs. She pressed tightly against Natasha and began to fuck her harder, eyes tightly shut as she rubbed herself against Natasha's ass. Natasha tensed as she came, the muscles of her arms flexing as her body went rigid, tightening around Pepper in the only defense she had left. Pepper pressed tightly against her, grunting each time Natasha thrust back against her. 

When the tension faded from Natasha's body, Pepper freed her from the ropes and spun her around. They faced each other, and Pepper guided Natasha's hand between her legs. Natasha's eyes never left Peppers as she pressed with two fingers, and Pepper sucked in a deep breath as her already sensitive flesh was expertly manipulated. Natasha's face was flush but her eyes betrayed no emotion, the loser giving the victor her spoils.

"Ha-hoh, my God," Pepper suddenly gasped. She bowed her head and then rolled her head back, and Natasha kissed her neck. Pepper held on to her, letting Natasha support her as she came, and then she laughed with sudden hysterics as she moved her hands to Natasha's biceps and leaned back. Her hair was in her eyes, and Natasha swept it aside with the back of one hand. 

"What just happened?"

"You took control. You won." She smiled softly. "Remember that next time you're in a real fight and you should be fine."

Pepper licked her lips. "And if I need a refresher?"

Natasha leaned in and pecked Pepper's bottom lip. 

"You have my number, Ms. Potts."

Pepper grinned.


End file.
